In various work-piece operation systems there is a need for transferring work-pieces from one station to another to allow for different operations to be performed upon the work-piece. One approach to transferring work-pieces is to employ a walking beam apparatus, Transferring work-pieces may employ linear motion actuation methods. There is an ongoing need for an improved apparatus that is efficient, compact and requires relatively little maintenance. There is also an ongoing need for an improved apparatus that can be efficiently controlled and operated, and can be used to advance multiple work pieces along multiple stations in a work piece operation system.